1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution systems used in modular office furniture, and, more particularly, to an electrical distribution system having an electrical distribution harness which couples with modular electrical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular office furniture may include modular wall panel assemblies, desks, tables, etc. Modular wall panel assemblies are used to separate one work space from another, and route electrical power and data from one work station to another. A modular wall panel assembly typically includes a modular wall panel having a raceway formed at the lower end thereof. An electrical distribution system is positioned within the raceway and distributes electrical power and/or data to selected work stations. The electrical distribution system may include a plurality of electrical distribution harnesses which are respectively suspended from the bottom of the wall panels within each corresponding raceway. End connectors and/or jumper cables connect the electrical distribution harnesses together in a parallel or series manner.
Typically, each electrical distribution harness includes a center section with a housing in which a plurality of electrical conductors are disposed. The housing may be in the form of stamped metal or molded plastic. Although suitable for distributing electrical power, stamped metal housings and molded plastic housings are relatively expensive.
What is needed in the art is an electrical distribution harness for use within modular office furniture, which is simple and easy to manufacture while at the same time ensuring quick and reliable assembly for original and retrofit installations.
The present invention provides an electrical distribution system for use in a modular wall panel assembly which includes an electrical distribution harness having a generally C-shaped channel with a keying arrangement which mates with a corresponding mating keying arrangement of a modular electrical component such as an electrical receptacle.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical distribution system including an electrical distribution harness having a generally C-shaped channel with a keying arrangement formed therein, and an electrical connector with at least one electrical terminal array within the channel. A modular electrical component includes a mating keying arrangement complimentary to the keying arrangement in the channel, and thereby only allows the modular electrical component to be insertable into the channel and coupled with a corresponding electrical terminal array in a preselected orientation.
An advantage of the present invention is that the electrical distribution harness is formed from a pair of generally C-shaped channels which may be formed by an extrusion process and coupled in a back-to-back manner.
Another advantage is that the extrusions formed in the C-shaped channels are easily coupled together using a snap-lock arrangement therebetween.
Yet another advantage is that the C-shaped channels are monolithically formed with latches which retain the modular electrical component therein.
Yet another advantage is that the pair of feet at the bottom of the legs extending from the C-shaped channels interconnect with a trough in the cover assembly.
A further advantage is that the slots in the L-shaped legs may be formed with any size and shape corresponding to the outwardly extending lugs of the modular electrical component.